


[PODFIC] The Winchester Identity

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tall and handsome doctor is kidnapped by a mysterious green-eyed man who has no memory—but who definitely has a past. The J2 AU version of <span class="u">The Bourne Identity</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Winchester Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Winchester Identity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7288) by zuben_eschamali. 



### Podfic Information

Beta Listener: | [](http://nelle816.livejournal.com/profile)[**nelle816**](http://nelle816.livejournal.com/)  
---|---  
Cover Artist: |  [](http://evian_fork.livejournal.com/profile)[**evian_fork**](http://evian_fork.livejournal.com/)  
Running Time: | 11:18:24  
Reader's Notes: | This is now the longest story i've ever recorded. \o/ Thanks to for betaing especially as it came to the deadline. Thanks to for her lovely artwork.  
  
### Download Links

[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012062511.zip)  
---  
[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012062510.zip)  
  
**Crossposted to:**  
[LJ](http://weimar27.livejournal.com/55413.html) || [DW](http://weimar27.dreamwidth.org/43895.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This is now the longest story i've ever recorded. \o/ Thanks to [](http://nelle816.livejournal.com/profile)[**nelle816**](http://nelle816.livejournal.com/) for betaing especially as it came to the deadline. Thanks to [](http://evian_fork.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://evian_fork.livejournal.com/)**evian_fork** for her lovely artwork.


End file.
